In a typical manufacturing method, when a long member that has low rigidity and readily bends is mounted with another component, the long member is held by a fixing jig. Such a fixing jig has high rigidity and can thus prevent the long member from bending when the other component is mounted on the long member.
Patent Document 1 describes technology related to a manufacturing environment such as an assembly line in which an article such as a wing used in the structure of an aircraft with a complicated shape that is difficult to support is moved while being held in a correct posture.